Эффект дубового коромысла
by Veela-Lily
Summary: Жили-были в стародавние времена двое темных волшебников, страшных и ужасных – Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Альбус Дамблдор...


Жили-были в стародавние времена двое темных волшебников, страшных и ужасных – Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Альбус Дамблдор

**Название:** Эффект дубового коромысла

**Автор:** Veela-Lily

**Рейтинг:** G

**Саммари:** _Есть теория о том, что если поменять что-то в прошлом, будущее изменится. Это называется «эффектом бабочки». Этот текст – мой вариант того, что было бы, если бы один из главных героев «ГП» повел себя по-другому. Форма – результат прочтения мною русских сказок, посему гордо именуется «Эффектом дубины», что, впрочем, довольно точно отражает состояние мозга, который этот текст придумал._

**Диклеймер:** Все персонажи принадлежат Джоан К. Роулинг. Я не собираюсь извлекать из этого произведения никакой прибыли, (хотя последнее итак весьма сомнительно, разве что мне предложат денег, чтобы я убрала это подальше). Что ж, надеюсь, по крайней мере, не закидаете гнилыми помидорами.

**А могло быть и так**

**Или**

**Эффект дубового коромысла**

Жили-были в стародавние времена двое темных волшебников, страшных и ужасных – Геллерт Гриндельвальд и Альбус Дамблдор. Захватили они мир и заставили простых людей – маглов на себя работать и издевались над ними жестоко.

Как-то раз молодая ведьма из старинного волшебного рода полюбила магла. Узнал об этом ее отец, рассердился на дочь и прогнал ее с глаз долой. Пошла она в магловский приют, родила там сыночка, назвала его в честь отца Томом Риддлом и умерла от горя. Рос Том сиротой, без отца, без матери и ненавидел волшебников, которые над маглами издевались. А в Министерстве Темной Магии тем временем подумали-подумали, да и решили принять Риддла в волшебную школу Хогвартс, даром, что отец магл. А Тому только того и надо было: как узнал он, что сам волшебник, так и подумал, держитесь, мол, темные колдуны, не долго вам осталось.

Учился Риддл прилежно, правила старался не нарушать, а сам все готовил план по спасению мира. Закончил он школу, про родителей своих разузнал все: и что мать его из дома выгнали, и что отца его материны родственники из мести на тот свет отправили. Еще больше захотелось ему темных волшебников свергнуть, стал Том армию себе собирать и планы по уничтожению темных колдунов строить.

Долго ли коротко, удалось Риддлу до Гриндельвальда добраться. Три дня и три ночи бились они на дуэли, и победил Риддл Гриндельвальда, заточил его в темницу в высоких скалах. Остался один Дамблдор, да только после того, как друга своего верного, Геллерта лишился, так вдвое страшнее стал – жизни, говорит, не пожалею, ради друга, даром, что ли я на Гриффиндоре учился! А чего ему жизни-то своей жалеть, коли Том его убить не может.

Не раз встречался Том на дуэли с Дамблдором, да только на беду, Дамблдор директором был в школе-Хогвартсе, когда Риддл там учился. Как увидит Дамблдор Тома, как просканирует его своими глазами-рентгенами, так и говорит: «Зря, ты, Том пришел сюда! Помню-помню, как ты в школе за завтраком сладости воровал у соседей!». Страшно становится Тому и стыдно, а что делать – и вправду воровал сладости, своих-то не присылал никто сиротинушке. Одним словом, не может Риддл Дамблдора убить, хоть что ты с ним делай!

В это время другой волшебник по имени Джеймс Поттер влюбился в колдунью из магловской семьи и хотел жениться на ней, да только Министерство Темное его за это чуть в Азкабан не упрятало, в тюрьму волшебную. Но хитер был Джеймс Поттер, сбежал от авроров министерских в повстанческую армию к Риддлу, приюти, говорит меня и жену мою! Отчего ж не приютить, говорит Риддл, только и ты мне послужи верно! Обрадовался Джеймс Поттер и на радостях пообещал прикончить Дамблдора подлого, ради Риддла.

Как узнал про это Дамблдор, собрал всех своих верных слуг и послал их Поттера выслеживать. Опечалился Риддл от этого известия, привязался он к Поттеру и к жене его – и то правда, не было у бедной сиротки родителей, а придешь к Поттерам, и скоротаешь вечерок в семейной обстановке – Джеймс тебе историй понарассказывает, про былые времена, когда волшебники добрыми были (сам-то Джеймс эти истории только от прадеда и слышал), Лили, жена его – чайку нальет, хорошо!

Стал Риддл думать, как бы защитить друга своего Поттера, поселил его в дом секретный, наложил заклинания всякие, и сказал: «Сиди мил-друг Джеймс, не высовывайся!» и дальше пошел войну воевать.

Долго ли коротко ли, да узнал подлый Дамблдор как проникнуть в убежище Поттеров, а Риддл в это время отлучился из страны – опять Гриндельвальда поехал допрашивать, в чем смерть Дамблдору придет.

Вот однажды, вечернюю порою высунул Джеймс Поттер нос из убежища – надоело ему дома сидеть, а про наказ риддлов он позабыл совсем. Увидал его старик-Дамблдор, закричал «АГА!» страшным голосом, ворвался в дом и убил тут же Джеймса с женою его. Но не знал хитрый Дамблдор, что у Джеймса к тому времени сын родился, Гарри его назвали. Он в комнате своей в кроватке сидел, когда Дамлдор его семью жизни лишил, а Гарри злой волшебник не тронул – не знал, что кто-то еще в доме есть.

Расхохотался Дамблдор страшным хохотом: «Некому теперь убить меня! Проиграл ты, Риддл! Пока не пояаится волшебник с молнией на лбу ничто мне не страшно!», и трансгрессировал подальше от места своего злодеяния.

Вернулся Риддл, а Поттеров-то уже и в живых нет. Увидел он тела их бездыханные, опечалился шибко, буйну голову повесил, заплакал слезами горючими: «Ах, ты друже мой, Джеймс! На кого ты меня покинул! Как же мне теперь одному против мирового господства зла бороться!?». Но услышал Риддл плач детский из соседней комнаты, вспомнил, что про сына джеймсова, которому крестным приходился. Еще больше опечалилось сердце его, еще горше заплакал:

- Бедный ты мой крестничек! Остался, как и я, сиротинушкой, без отца, без матери! Ну да я тебя не покину, заботиться о тебе стану, как о сыне родном.

Был у Тома слуга верный – отшельник подземный, Севрусом Снейпом его звали, а кличка его подпольная была «профессор», потому, что он тайным агентом был и на Дамблдора когда-то работал. Позвал Том Северуса, отдал ему ребеночка и говорит:

- Вот, Северус, оставляю на твое попечение крестника своего, нет у него ни отца, ни матери, только я один в целом свете у него остался, да и мне на войну уходить пора! Оставлю я тебе дитяко ненаглядное, вырасти его для меня как отец родной: в полглаза спи, в четыре уха слушай, а только сына друга моего верного сбереги.

И ушел с этими словами на войну.

Взял Северус ребеночка, принес к себе домой, наколдовал себе ушей побольше и стал заботиться о нем как о родном сыне. Ночами не спал, за обедом не доедал, все пекся о благополучии маленького Гарри джеймсова сына. Но однажды уморился Северус за день работы – и то не мудрено, жил-то он один-одинешинек в подземельях тайных, чтоб не нашел его никто, без подмоги ослаб совсем. Заснул он как-то раз, а Гарри маленький из пеленок выпутался, ножками по полу побежал да и схватил северусову палочку волшебную. И так и сяк махал ей, наконец, решил грозу наколдовать, махнул палочкой, а из нее молния вылетела, от стенки отскочила да прямо в лоб ребеночку. Северус подскочил, спросоня мечется, не понимает ничего, только глядит: сидит Гарри на полу, палочка волшебная рядом валяется, а на лбу у сыночка приемного – шрам, да не просто шрам, а вылитая молния! Увидел это Северус, заплакал горькими слезами:

- Да что ж вы, мистер Поттер, натворили?! Да как же вы могли быть так неосторожны! Да еще двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора… Ох, да и о чем это я?! Вы же мне, Поттер, как сын родной, даром что с ума меня скоро сведете! Я ж за вас ответственность несу перед героем нашим, Риддлом Змеина Мордочка! Ведь шрам этот я вывести не смогу, подобные заклятия, Поттер, не поддаются лечению, записывайте! Да что это я опять? Ведь теперь дамблдоровы шпионы мигом вас опознают, если про шрам услышат!

Долго еще горевал профессор, да делать нечего – сделанного не воротишь. Строго приказал он Гарри сидеть дома, и на улицу не высовываться. А Гарри не особенно-то и тянуло на улицу, пока ему не запрещали-то. Но как услышал Гарри запрет, так сразу захотелось ему выйти: на белый свет посмотреть и себя показать. Дождался он, когда Северус по воду пошел, да и вылез из подземелья. Увидел небо синее, травку зеленую, птичек услышал голосистых, замер, словно зачарованный. Идет Северус с коромыслами и вдруг видит – стоит Гарри в чистом поле, на небо любуется. Махнул Северус руками, коромысло-то и вылетело, ударилось оземь и оборотилось белой лебедью. Да только Снейп этого не заметил, побежал он к Гарри, схватил его, затащил обратно в подземелье, еле дух перевел, а Гарри уже обратно рвется, плачет.

- Мистер Поттер, - осерчал тут профессор, - у вас видать и при рождении мозгов было немного, а молнией своей последние, гляжу, отшибли! Доколе ж вы, мистер Поттер, будете жизнью своей драгоценной ни за грош рисковать?!

А Гарри только и знает что причитать: ах небо, ах травка, ах птички…

- Ах птички!? – возопил тут профессор голосом громким. – Эти ваши «ах птички», мистер Поттер, сейчас полетели доносить Дамблдору, что видели сына врага его заклятого, что на лбу у сына этого молния-шрам красуется, и что найти его не так уж и сложно. Скажите, мистер Поттер, спасибо, что я заклятия знаю немыслимые, чтобы не нашли нас здесь авроры министерские, а не то уж давно остались бы от вас одни косточки! А от меня бы и вовсе – мокрое место!

Опечалился Гарри, стыдно ему стало, что отца своего названного ослушался, что чуть не погубил их обоих. Заплакал он горькими слезами, пал на грудь профессору. Прости, говорит, меня батюшка, дурака такого! Не буду я больше тебе прекословить, буду впредь тебя слушаться.

Так и жил Гарри в подземельях, не выходил больше на свет белый, не любовался на небо синее. Только приезжал к нему изредка крестный его Том, рассказывал, какие чудеса на свете бывают.

Прошло ни много, ни мало семнадцать годков со дня рождения Гарри. Северус его за это время и колдовать научил по-всякому, и зелья варить целебные. Справил Гарри свои именины с крестным Риддлом да с отцом названным Снейпом, и спать пошел, а Северус вышел за Томом, проводить его в дальнюю дорогу. Вышли они, а слуги дамблдоровы Жизнью Подавленные тут как тут в кустах прятались: Белластриска-Крыска Странная, да оборотень Волк-Серый-Бок. Подождали они, пока уйдут Риддл с профессором подальше, подбежали ко входу в подземелье, наколдовали голоса себе новые и давай вещать:

- Гарри, Гарри! – говорит Крыска голосом Снейпа, - напали на нас авроры злые! Отвори дверь поскорее!

- Гарри, Гарри! – плачет Волк, голосом Риддла, - помоги, крестничек! Не оставь родителей твоих названных в беде!

Испугался Гарри. Не велел ему Снейп дверь открывать, да что делать. Как родной отец был ему Снейп, а Риддл как мамка заботливая. Не выдержало сердце молодецкое, отворил он дверь, тут Крыска его по голове фамильным медальоном хватила, а Волк-Серый-Бок мешок раскрытый подставил. Упал наш Гарри, джеймсов сын прямо в мешок, подхватили его подлые Жизнью Подавленные и были таковы.

Принесли они Гарри в Хогвартс, вот, говорят, так, мол, и так, повелитель наш темный Дамблдор, привели мы тебе мальчишку со шрамом!

- АГА! – закричал Дамблдор страшным голосом, а Гарри как это «АГА» услышал, так сразу вспомнил, как его родители погибли, возгорелся в нем гнев на старика-Дамблдора:

- Убью, - кричит, - тебя, убивец подлый, что отца с матерью живота лишил!

Да только не расслышал его Дамблдор, потому как кричал Гарри все еще в мешок завязанный.

- Тащите, - говорит Дамблдор его в темницу! Пусть сидит там, а на рассвете я его зажарю на своем фениксе!

Сидит Гарри в темнице, глядит сквозь решетки на небо ночное, с жизнью прощается. Вдруг смотрит, подлетает к нему белая лебедь и оборачивается статным юношей.

- Здравствуй, - молвит юноша, - не узнаешь меня добрый молодец?

- Прости, - говорит ему Гарри, - сижу я тут, с жизнью прощаюсь, не загораживай мне небо ночное, мил человек, как тебя звать величать, отойди от окна, будь добр!

- Звать величать меня Невилл Лонгботтом, а жил я в одном с тобою доме долгие годы и был я коромыслом дубовым. Злая училка по зельеварению, Молли Уизли заколдовала меня, когда учился я в школе Хогвартс, за то, что взорвал я котел на уроке. Превратила она меня в дубину, дубиной, говорит, был, дубиной и останешься, пока другой учитель зельеварения тебя на волю не выпустит. Вот отец твой названный выбросил меня, ударился я оземь, обернулся белой лебедью, и спали с меня чары. Теперь, добрый молодец, давай думать, как тебя от смерти лютой спасать. Надо тебе убить колдуна злого, да только убить его непросто – смерть его в фениксовом яйце, яйцо в ларце, а ларец неизвестно где, потому как склероз у мага темного, сам не помнит, куда ларец задевал.

- Да разве ж это беда? – говорит герой наш смелый, и кричит громким голосом – Акцио ларец!

Недаром учил его родитель названный заклинаниям всяким, прилетел ларец, влетел через окошко в темницу, упал на пол и раскрылся, а внутри и вправду – яйцо фениксово лежит. Тут голоса послышались, бежит Дамблдор по коридору темному, сверкает глазами своими синими, кричит, что есть мочи. Да только зря он шум поднимал, дверь темницы распахнулась резко, ударилась о стену, Гарри перепугался, да от неожиданности яйцо-то фениксово и выронил. Упал замертво темный маг, а Гарри и не понял сразу, что сделал-то.

А тут уже и Том Риддл с армией своей и верным Северусом подоспел. Поубивали они всех Жизнью Подавленных, вбежали в темницу, увидели Гарри, заключили его в объятия:

- Жив, - кричат, - здоров сыночек наш ненаглядный!

Тут увидели они мертвого Дамблдора на полу, еще больше обрадовались.

- Молодец, - говорит Том Риддл, - крестник мой Гарри! Честь семейную не посрамил и обещание отца покойного исполнил! Пришел темному колдовству

**КОНЕЦ!!**


End file.
